madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mort/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar *King Julien, What Are They?! WHAT ARE THEY!!? *They Are Savages! (Grabs On King Julien's Foot) Tonight We Die. *I Like Them, I Like Them, I Like Then First Before I Even I Met Them I Liked Them,You Hate Them Compared To How Much I Like Them. *I'm Steak! Me Me Me Me Me. *He's Going Savage. Merry Madagascar * Woo hoo! That's the greatest speech I've ever- (before passing out) * A coconut! Thank you King Julien! (after receiving his present from King Julien) Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * I'm coming, King Julien! (upon landing on Africa) * Bad fishy, bad fishy, bad sharky! (shark attacking Mort) *Oh, it's you! I've found you! (when finding King Julien on the volcano) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * My tummy is speaking to me! (after he, King Julien and Maurice burst out of Alex's birthday cake, he then throws up the cake he ate) * No more pictures! (when being chased by Dubois) * La la la, la la la (at this point, King Julien learns it was Mort singing and says "Mort, stop it!") (Mort laughs) * Naughty me! (after Mort shoots Dubois in the buttocks with the tranquilizer dart gun) The Penguins of Madagascar *"I like heavy lifting!" (Launchtime) *"I question nothing!" (Gone in a Flash) *"Oopsie." (Two Feet High and Rising) *"FEEEET!" (common catchphrase) *"It's true." (Mort Unbound, after Julien found out that he was buff and Miracle on Ice) *"It's true! (sobbing) It's so true!" (Truth Ache, when Private says that Mort loves King Julien just for his feet) *"I like golf." (Launchtime, while Julien is playing golf) *"I like flying!" (Launchtime, when Julien hit him into the air with his golf club) *"I don't like drowning. (Launchtime, while he is drowning) *"I like computers." (Tangled in the Web, after Julien asked what a computer is) *"But I don't have to know to like." (Tangled in the Web) *"Kissies and huggies?" (Mort Unbound and Sting Operation) *"I like it here." (The Penguin Stays In the Picture, when Bada and Bing gave him another icy-pop) *"Hello, you ran out of juice." (Launchtime, when he took the penguins last juice box) *"The King's feet must be free!" (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, when he got into Dr. Blowhole's base) *"I like beans." (Untouchable, when he was eating the penguins beans) *"I'm buttery!" (Truth Ache, when he was covered in popcorn) *"It makes me pokey dottie." (Sting Operation, after he got stung by a few hornets) *"You like?" (Lemur See, Lemur Do, after he ask Julien and Lemmy to play hide and seek) *"Mango!!!!!!' (Mort Unbound) *"GIVE ME BANANAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" (Mort Unbound) *"I artichoked a ukelale hamster." (Hot Ice, while showing how "mindless" he is compared to Rico) *"Yay! OW OW OW OW OW!" (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, when hugging fake King Julien's foot and getting shocked with electricity.) *"I found it! The amazing tree! I know it is small and ugly, but if somebody was nice to it and loved it, it could grow up to be a beautiful swan and that is the true meaning of Chinese New Year. (The All Nighter Before Christmas, after finding a small Christmas tree that resembles A Charlie Brown Christmas.) *"POTATO!" (The All Nighter Before Christmas) *"You didn't see anything!" (Rat Fink, copying Skipper's catchphrase.) *"Stupid bunnies!" (Operation: Neighbor Swap, when the bunnies are hogging Julien's feet.) *"OOH, I'm a bargaining chip, YAY!" (Operation: Break-Speare, when King Julien offers Mort during a peace treaty talk to keep the penguins away from their partying) *"I'm Gonna Bite The People!!!!" (Operation: Neighbor Swap) *"I don't like robot!" (Lemur See, Lemur Do) *"Hi!, hello, yes it is still me waving to you, my arm is getting hurty". (The Hoboken Surprise) *"FEEETTT!!" *"Yehaa, I'm a basooka cowboy". (The Hoboken Surprise) *"I'm a grape snowcone!" (Time Out, while Mort does a job for King Julien to retrieve Kowalski's 'Stop-Watch', which King Julien thinks is a regular watch, Mort is hair-dyed purple and sits in snow cone paper that Rico is holding) *"(Sniffing finger) Mmm, my finger smells funny! (Laughs) You wanna smell it?" (When the Chips are Down) *"I AM COMING, KING JULIEN!" (Pets Peeved, many times trying to save King Julien from the Vesuvius twins) *"Happiness is a warm foot!" (Alienated) *"Booby traps sounds fun!" The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *"I write about anger! Back off, danger! Never talk to strangers! Sometimes I just want to hit things with a coat hanger! YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" (Nuts to You, rapping in Drop Some Acorns.) * And I love this popcorn! It's a little wet though. (All Choked Up) All Hail King Julien * I believe you new King Julien! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Mort! Hello! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode) * Hooray! He is saving us all in very confusing ways! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * Well, I am still sad. (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * The FEEEET! (King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)) * (laughs) Good one. That's a good one. I love it. Why are we laughing? (Poll Position) * (sighs after being kissed by Julien) Everything I imagined it would be. (Poll Position) * I will never wash this forehead again! (Poll Position) * I'm really not that much older. (Daddy Julien) * Oh, my nightmares have come true! I've come to annihilate me! (The Wrath of Morticus Khan) * Hey Grammy! Make a wish you old night creature! (Out of the Foosa Pen and into the Fire) * No, King Julien is unhappy I must help him in his time of crisis, HAIL KING JULIEN! (sreaming and babbling) (Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game) Conversations involving him The Red Squirrel (Mort is tied to a rope and is dunked in monkey toys) Buck: Where's "The Red Squirrel"! Bring him up. (He's brought up.) Buck: All right, pigeon. Sing for me! Mort: Uhh, (singsong) I don't know where the Red Squirrel is, but this one time, I found a piece of red licorice. ... Buck: You don't know anything about the Red Squirrel, huh? (points to his tail.) Buck: That bushy tail of yours tells me different. And who else has a bushy tail? THE RED SQUIRREL!!! (The penguins gasped.) Mort: Oh, it's true. I do have a tail! ---- Dr. Blowhole's Revenge (Mort has escaped the zoo and has just entered Dr. Blowhole's base to '' free King Julien)'' Mort: THE KING'S FEET MUST BE FREE! (runs to Julien and grabs his feet) Mort: I took the subway. Julien: Mort, I am not even a prisoner. Oh, and by the way, NOT THE FEET! (kicks Mort off) Mort: Wheeeee... (hits security lock on a panel, releasing the trapped penguins) *Skipper: (across room) Nice work, Sad Eyes! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes